Brotherhood of the Gun
by SilentShade5
Summary: A group of RPD officers are engaged in a desperate fight for their lives. They will die for each other, But they will never give up.
1. It Starts

I have played numerous RE games and have 2 of the excellent books by S.D. Perry. If you haven't read them, you definitely should. Check out all of my fics. Please R&R. Resident evil survivor gameshow will be updated right away.  
  
Brotherhood of the Gun ch.1 it starts  
  
Raccoon City used to be a bustling, active community. The citizens of this quiet town didn't have a reason to fear anything. Not a care in the world is a good term. It is said around the City that it was a paradise. Nestled in the calm countryside, It is the very opposite of a city like Los Angeles. It is also very unfortunate that Umbrella, a very secret organization, had to bring such unfortunate events upon this peacful town.  
  
John Fox looked around the street he was patrolling and saw nothing but a puppy playing with a little boy. He was ready for anything to happen lately. Recent reports have shown that the cannibalistic attacks have been stopped, but he wasn't about to let his guard down. John reached into the glove compartment of his patrol car and loaded his 9mm.   
  
I will do anything to protect these innocent people.  
  
John thought about the recent news headlines about the S.T.A.R.S. task force abandoning Raccoon City after a trip to the Spencer Mansion. Those cowards may have left, but the RPD still stood by its hometown. After his patrol was finished, John returned to the RPD building. He met up with members of his unit. Zack, Daniel, Ray, Patrick, Gary, and Harry all were talking and included John in their conversation.  
  
" I heard that more attacks have been reported. The RPD is going on full alert" Zack's words struck John through his heart like a Greek spear. Throughout his time as a member of the RPD, John had seen his share of criminal acts. The recent events throughout 1998, however were quite wierd. First of all, Chief Irons had hired around ten new police officers to help with the investigations. John wondered what had become of the S.T.A.R.S.  
  
" Everyone, could I have your attention please?" Chief Irons yelled across the main RPD hall. "We don't know how but the nightmarish creatures have invaded Raccoon city!" panic was in his voice even though he was trying hard not to show it. The chief gave instructions to his RPD members for the defence of a key avenue.  
  
John looked behind him and saw two guys scratching themselves as though they had an itch.  
  
The main RPD force drove to the main street and parked their cars in a barricade. John looked ahead and saw a massive group of monsters lumbering toward them. They looked like people to John. He loaded his handgun and aimed at the nearest zombie. Other officers and a SWAT team prepared to open fire. John could see fear in the eyes of a young officer. A sergeant yelled out to the men. "Hold your fire until I give the signal" he called. Then he saw zombies maul a terrified couple. "FIRE!" he shouted.  
  
All manner of small arms fire ripped into the ranks of the endless tide. The monsters shrugged off multiple rounds like they were bb guns. The ranks of the undead surged forward over the dead that were falling. John new this didn't look good. The ranks off the disgusting creatures came ever closer.  
  
"They're everywhere!" cried an officer.  
  
"Son of a...." said another brave man.  
  
"Don't give up" yelled Derek Jones.  
  
The zombies reached the cars and attacked the officers. John heard the screams of desperate officers fighting to the death. The zombies reached out to grab John. He fired three more rounds and ran for his life. He was followed by several more officers. The streets of Raccoon became a desperate run and gun battle for the officers of the RPD. John looked left and right and saw nothing but carnage and gory messes. Officers tried to organize themselves but were lost under the tide of the creatures. John suddenly saw a T intersection with plenty of garbage bins and crates. He immediately formed a plan in his head and called for all officers to follow him into the section.  
  
John pushed the garbage bins into a barricade format around the four entry points. Other RPD members helped him set up a perimeter. After a sudden attack by around 30 zombies, John looked around the intersection and saw that six other men had made it. Zack,Ray,Gary,Harry,Patrick, and Daniel had made it.  
  
"Sir? what the fuck is going on here?" asked Ray.  
  
"No idea Ray" answered John. He asked all of his squad to stockpile their weapons for an inventory check while Ray, Harry, and Daniel watched the entry points. The squad had a total of 6 MP5s, 7 VP70s and a couple grenades and bandages. They had about 20 magazines of MP5 and 3 each for the VP70s. John sat down and thought. "How the hell are we going to survive this?" he asked himself. He felt tired and Gary sat down beside him.  
  
"Don't worry John, all we have to do is hold this position until the cavalry arrives". He tried to comfort John. The other men watched the perimeter.  
  
"Showtime boys, zombies at entry point 1!" Called Ray. Gary smiled and picked up his MP5. The night was then filled with the sound of battle. 


	2. Hold the Line

I have played numerous RE games and have 2 of the excellent books by S.D. Perry. If you haven't read them, you definitely should. Check out all of my fics. Please R&R. Resident evil survivor gameshow will be updated right away.  
  
Brotherhood of the Gun ch.2 Hold the Line  
  
The strong point of the 7 men was soon littered with shell casings. zombies lumbered into the death trap only to be cut down by a hail of bullets. John new this wasn't good and that they were wasting ammo.  
  
"Aim for the heads!" he shouted over the rattle of submachine gun fire. The other officers followed his order and withered an attacking force by half. A zombie's long, disgusting hand managed to grab onto Ray's shoulder.  
  
"Shit! NEVER!" he cried out. Ray smashed his fist into the zombie's head and the entire head crumbled.  
  
"Aww damnit I punched it in the mouth" commented Ray as he held his scratched fist. The dead never stopped.  
  
How can they walk and still be dead, this is like out of a horror movie.  
  
Gary had never seen such horror in his career.  
  
Monsters ripping into people and eating them. Fellow officers walking around as the undead. People he recognized were being put of their misery.  
  
Yes that's what I will do, put them out their misery.  
  
Daniel cracked open his water bottle and had a smooth sip of mountain fresh water. His other hand gripped his VP70 with fear. These monsters were very strong unless hit in the head. He had seen a zombie take a shotgun shell to the chest and still manage to walk to its next meal. He wondered who had done this.  
  
"Alright everyone, we have to find more ammo somewhere. These things eat ammo so if we don't get more soon.........." they all looked at his face and knew the answer. John asked for 2 volunteers to go with him to get more ammo. He wished that more officers had shown up before the nightmare started.  
  
And have even more officers dead or dying?  
  
John got a hold of himself and stepped into the west alleyway followed by Ray and Zack. Ray scratched himself just before shouting out.  
  
"Zombies dead ahead!" he said, pointing. John saw them and gave the signal. The three officers opened up in unison on the group of monsters. They didn't stand a chance. John delivered the final bullet and saw blood rush from the last zombie's head. The three men then rushed off into the night.  
  
While the other three men were on an ammo hunt, the rest of the squad stood guard at the intersection. Patrick took a drink from the canteen he had and wiped away a bit of dirt on his sidearm. "What the hell is going on guys?" he asked.  
  
"This has to be Umbrella's fault, the STARS were probably right about the things they tried to tell us" answered Harry. Harry shifted nervously on his heels, looking down his chosen pathway. Gary saw movement down his alleyway and readied his VP70.  
  
"I've got movement" he whispered to the three other men. They fanned out and covered all the exits. A zombie poked its ugly head into the light for a second before it was dam near blown off by Gary's VP70. A large wave of monsters started moving toward the stronghold from all entryways.  
  
"Never..you.......MONSTERS!" screamed Patrick. His MP5 rattled off a steady stream of bullets into his alley. Monsters fell and left large red pools of blood under themselves. He was afraid of them. Afraid of becoming one of them. They were a mere shadow of what they used to be.  
  
Used to be right Patrick?  
  
His thoughts echoed in his head as he reloaded his MP5 quickly and helped the other men clear their alleys.  
  
John heard the firing and thought about turning back to help.  
  
There won't be anyone to help if you don't get ammo.  
  
He waved Ray and Zack forward in order to continue on. John had come up with a plan to raid Kendo's gun shop for weapons and ammo. He knew it wasn't just, but it was the only way they could survive till the cavalry arrived. He moved on without another thought. Zack saw a group of zombies blocking their path. John and Ray moved into position. John nodded and opened fire.  
  
After the mass attack, The intersection's defenders had little to do except eat and listen to the sounds of a shattered town. Small arms fire echoed throughout the city and people screamed. It was a shame that these men had to endure this pain that Umbrella had caused. 


	3. A Beautiful Woman

I have played numerous RE games and have 3 of the excellent books by S.D. Perry. If you haven't read them, you definitely should. Check out all of my fics. Please R&R. Resident evil survivor gameshow will be updated right away. I just Bought RE2 for gamecube. All rights reserved by Capcom.  
  
Brotherhood of the Gun ch.3 A Beautiful Woman  
  
"Hold up sir!" whispered Zack. Something was in an alleyway and they had to go through it. John cocked his VP70 and wheeled around the corner. He looked up and saw a gun barrel in his face.  
  
"Don't shoot!" cried John. He raised his hand infront of the gun.  
  
"Sorry" answered a woman's voice. Then a young woman stepped out of the shadows. What a woman she was. She was dressed in a red vest with a black T-shirt underneath. She had her brown hair tied in a ponytail. The girl was also wearing red shorts and brown boots. Her grey eyes had a certain brightness to them. Not like an angel, but strikingly close, and she was hot.  
  
"Can you help me?" asked the girl. She can't be more than 21 years old, thought John.  
  
"I'm John Fox" he said as he broke eye contact and extended his hand.  
  
"I'm Claire Redfield".  
  
Redfield! she must be Chris' sister, but he didn't tell me she was so hot.  
  
John explained the situation his men were in to Claire. She listened intently and gave them directions to Kendo's. She asked which way the police station was. John pointed down another street and gave her directions. Claire thanked them and jogged off to meet Leon. John led his men on, thinking about Claire's beautiful voice.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Patrick. He motioned toward a monster that looked like a man turned inside out. It crawled on the ground toward them and held its claw in the air. Patrick trained his MP5 on it and fired a short burst at the creature. One round hit home on its exposed brain. It screamed as his flopped on its back and sent its long tongue in every direction. After a few seconds of writhing in agony, the creature died.  
  
"That was close" commented Gary, as a new wave of zombies attacked. Gary hefted his handgun and fired at the closest zombie, making it fall down. Another 3 zombies fell in a domino pattern. Patrick quickly hosed each entryway, lessening the work for the other officers. Things weren't looking good for the lost band. Ammo stocks were dwindling.  
  
"Last mag!" cried Harry. He reloaded and took careful aim at an oil drum situated at the side of his alley. Harry waited a heartbeat and fired, detonated the barrel, and ended the latest attack.  
  
"Die! now!" shouted Zack. His VP70 jumped in his hand as a 9mm round killed an advancing zombie.  
  
"Don't let them surround us!" ordered John. He quickly shot a zombie and trained his gun an the next. He decided to aim for the head and was rewarded with a one shot kill. They were infront of Kendo's shop and engaged in a hectic battle. Ray obliterated a zombie head and quickly exchanged magazines. The three men entered the shop and asked Kendo for ammo and weapons. Kendo gave them a remmington shotgun with extra rounds, 10 boxes of 9mm ammo, and a handful of MP5 magazines. John spied an Uzi and quickly stuffed it into his bag. With the extra ammo, the officers could hold out much longer.  
  
"Loading!" called Gary as he slammed a new magazine into his VP70. The zombies had come from only one direction with mixed results. The monsters got much closer than when they split up, but they still fell to combined fire. Gary collapsed onto the ground and drank some of his water. A quick rub of his head confirmed that he was sweating hard. He knew if John didn't get back soon, they would certainly fall once they ran out of ammo. Gary decided to keep up the defense and stood up, surveying the chaos.  
  
John tucked his bag over his shoulder and looked down a long street. It was packed with zombies, more than the 3 men could take care of even with combined fire. They took a detour and evaded detection.  
  
Ray looked at his skin and saw his flesh was turning white. He rolled his eyes and found they were blurry and red. Zack quickly examined him.  
  
"John!" Ray doesn't look good man. His voice had a hint of panic in it. The three officers were crouched in an alley. John looked Ray up and an expression of concern came over him.  
  
"I don't feel so good" said Ray. He stood up and suddenly, his face turned a solid colour, totally white. His arms came up infront of him as he let out a moan and tried to grab Zack.  
  
"Son of a bitch! he's one of them!" he cried as he shoved the now zombified Ray back. John knew what to do and hesitated for a second before putting a bullet in Ray's head. He snapped a salute and turned around. The intersection was close. He knew this from the sounds of VP70s cracking off rounds. Zack looked away from Ray' corpse and finally got used to the stench of death that was everywhere. Without a thought, John and Zack headed off into the night again.  
  
"Where the hell is John?" screamed Harry. He was panicking now that a new wave of zombies had come to eat them. Patrick screamed as he mowed down an alleyway of monsters and reloaded. Just then new shots started coming form the West side. The wave of zombies fell as they were hit from behind by twin VP70s.  
  
John smiled as he ran toward the intersection. Zack jumped over a dumpster after him and was greeted by his comrades. After a quick inventory check, the RPD men had renewed hope that somehow, help would come. 


	4. Casualty

I have played numerous RE games and have 3 of the excellent books by S.D. Perry. If you haven't read them, you definitely should. Check out all of my fics. Please R&R. Resident evil survivor gameshow will be updated right away. I just Bought RE2 for gamecube. All rights reserved by Capcom.  
  
Brotherhood of the Gun ch.4 Casualty  
  
John looked up into the sky. It had turned a solid black and he couldn't see any blue. His ammo mission had been almost a complete success. When the other men had asked about Ray, the looks they got from Zack and John told them the answer. The group was down to 6 men. They could put two men on most of the entry points. This was looking good for the men of the RPD. The sounds of firearms were growing less frequent. The men knew why. What they didn't know was that a licker was stirring in its sleep and was almost awake above them.  
  
"Help!" cried a voice in the west direction. Zack looked up and saw a boy fighting off a pack of zombies with a handgun. The pack was closing the gap on him and he was trapped. John and Gary sprinted off to save the man. They fired their only shotgun twice and cleared the way through the monsters. The man ran as fast as he could to the intersection. Zack stayed behind to cover them and then retreated.  
  
"Thanks guys" said the man. " I could've handled myself though". Daniel and Gary exchanged disgusted glances. John wondered who the hell this guy was. But he had to do his job and protect him. Harry looked at the kid and saw a couple grenades on his shirt. Those could definitely come in handy. But this guy looked about 19. He could be a liability.  
  
"My name is Micheal Clayton" said the kid. After a series of introductions, the boy explained himself to the officers. "I ran to this street to find the RPD," his voice expressed that he could crack anytime, but that was just John's view.  
  
"We may be all that is left kid" replied Daniel. He checked his VP70 and turned to load magazines. Micheal didn't like being called kid but he decided to let it slide. John asked where the kid's parents were. Michael shook his head.  
  
"I'm glad I found you guys though," he continued,"I'm the best thing that's happened to you". He beamed and grabbed a water bottle, taking a drink of it. After examining the intersection, he made a few suggestions to make it better. The men did as the boy suggested. Suddenly they heard a sort of tapping sound. It started to get louder. The men readied VP70s and waited a few seconds before seeing something. It was a dog. Only a dog that looked like its entire outer skin had been ripped off. John could see its muscles as it bounded forward.  
  
"Fire at will!" ordered John. The dog took a hail of bullets and fell to the ground. It let out a load whine as it died. Soon enough a whole pack of dogs charged entry point 3. Zack brought out his MP5.  
  
"Come and get us you fuckers!" he cried as the submachine gun ripped them apart. With that, the town became quiet again, with only the wind to calm the men. Above them, the licker woke up and began eating the corpse it had brought with it. Zack didn't notice the small drop of blood behind him.  
  
Michael started to complain.  
  
"I'm hungry,didn't you guys bring a radio or something, anyone got a walkman."  
  
Harry told him to shut up. Activity had shrank to the occasional zombie. John felt his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten anything for quite awhile.  
  
Dam I'm hungry, we're gonna have to go for food.  
  
Micheal must have read John's thoughts and asked if they could go looking for food.  
  
"Only packaged food, vegetables and fruits will probably be contaminated." John said in a stern voice. He asked for a volunteer to go with him and Micheal. Daniel volunteered and the trio headed off through the city. After a few moments, Zack's radio started beeping. He reached into his vest and pulled out the radio." Hello! is anybody there! the RPD has been wiped out and only a few of us are left! please send help" he cried into the radio. After a few moments of static the radio answered. It was a male voice.  
  
"Roger that, help is on the way."   
  
"I hope they send a few goddam tanks" said Zack.  
  
Meanwhile John and his two companions had found a grocery store. Hope was rekindled in John's heart. They ran to the door and tugged.  
  
"Shit, its locked" said Daniel with frustration in his voice.  
  
"No prob guys" said Micheal. He dug out a small metal piece and stuck it in the lock. After a couple of minutes, the doors opened. John ordered Daniel to keep watch outside while he and the kid looked for food inside. Daniel agreed and reloaded his VP70, daring anything to come within range. John went inside and looked around. Micheal grabbed a shopping bag and started stuffing it with food. Chips, water, candy, gum, things like that. John broke into a freezer and retrieved cold drinks. After getting a few powerades, John asked if Micheal was ready to go. He nodded.  
  
"John, look out!" cried Micheal. John turned around in time to see a zombie lunge for him. It let out a low moan as it crashed to the ground, missing John by inches. John quickly got out his handgun and fired. the zombie twitched a few times before finally stopping. John breathed a few deep breaths, realizing how close he had come to dying. he flashed a grin to the kid.  
  
"You're welcome" replied Micheal. He then proceeded out the door when sudden gun shots erupted outside.   
  
Daniel reloaded his handgun with panic moving his hands. Something was approaching but wasn't stopping. He had emptied an entire clip into it. The creature looked somewhat like an overgrown man but had a slouch in its shoulders and had claws sticking out of its hands. Daniel finished reloading by the time it had started running. The officer desperately pumped rounds into it.  
  
"What the hell are you?" he screamed at it. It roared and jumped into the air. BANG, a handgun fired and hit the creature dead in the face. It flopped onto the ground and grabbed at its face, tearing parts of its face with the sharp claws it had. John and Micheal stepped outside and circled the beast. A few more rounds were good enough to put it down for good.  
  
"Something is totally off the hook around this nightmare of a city" said Daniel. John agreed. The three guys then got their bearings and headed off in the direction of the intersection.  
  
The intersection had held off only two zombie attacks while the three guys were absent. Zack was very tired and was sleeping beside a garbage can. Harry checked his guns. Gary quickly scanned the entry points.  
  
"Its to quiet guys, I have a bad feeling" he said softly.  
  
"You are just being paranoid" answered Patrick. He shifted uneasily while looking skyward. Patrick thought the situation may improve, now that help was on the way. Patrick yawned and waited for John and the others.  
  
"MOVE!" John cried as he fired his handgun, killing a zombie from a headshot. A large pack was on their tail. Raccoon city had become an all you can eat buffet for the creatures of the night. Micheal had spotted the pack and the monsters gave chase with unseen speed, the fastest John had seen them shuffle. The men ran behind a corner, reloaded their handguns, and fired into the pack. After whittling them down to about 6, the men ran to the intersection and hunkered down. Patrick was relieved to see them. Zack woke up and stared at the food they had brought. The men were just about to eat when the Licker jumped from his hiding place.  
  
"FUCK!" screamed Micheal. The licker stuck his tongue out and pierced Micheal's stomach. John quickly reacted and fired his handgun. The other officers scrambled to save the kid as the Licker assaulted him, ignoring the weapons. Daniel fired a shotgun blast and sent the licker across the intersection. With the thing down, Zack stuck his fingers to Micheal's neck.  
  
"Well?" asked Patrick. Zack stood up and shook his head. John knew the kid would become a zombie soon enough, so they put a bullet in his head and dumped the body into a dumpster. Zack knew this was a bad thing to do but also knew it had to be done. Harry didn't know if they would make it, but hoped in his heart that they would get a break somehow. Otherwise, they would all die. 


	5. Allies?

I have played numerous RE games and have 3 of the excellent books by S.D. Perry. If you haven't read them, you definitely should. Check out all of my fics. Please R&R. Resident evil survivor gameshow will be updated right away. I just Bought RE2 for gamecube. All rights reserved by Capcom.  
  
Brotherhood of the Gun ch.5 Allies?  
  
Patrick peeled back his hair and stared at the sky. He knew now that they could only hold out for so long. The creatures were massing somewhere, he could sense it. It was only a matter of time before they were overrun by monsters. gary spotted a zombie and pointed him out. John nodded and told everyone to hold fire until he gave his signal. 7 VP70s cocked and prepared to give the creatures hell. John climbed onto the roof of one of the buildings. Once he had gotten up there, he spotted at least 150 zombies milling about. Their group could only handle smaller waves. An explosion rocked the intersection. Somehow an oil barrel had blown up, revealing a new entry point. John quickly assessed the situation and acted.  
  
"Patrick, fire 7 rounds into the approaching wave. Harry, toss a grenade down the new entry point, everyone else, follow me out of here!" he gave his orders in a serious voice. Patrick began firing as John lept over the barricade to the east. Harry tossed his grenade and tapped patrick on the shoulder. A small explosion rocked the earth and took out a few zombies. The pair of officers met back up with the others as they jogged through the streets, looking for a better place to hunker down.  
  
Meanwhile, an Umbrella task force had been dispatched to save any survivors. They sported M4A1 assault rifles and grenades. They looked ready to take on an invasion. They fanned out and started combing the streets in groups of two. They started to get picked off, trails of assault rifle shells where the last stands of desperate fighting, men screaming as monsters killed them, it was a bad day for the Umbrella team. Two groups of men were still alive. They had smartly formed bands of three and were cooperating more effectively. Carlos, Nikholai, and Mikhail were in one, and the other was made by Ben, Sam, and Blaze. The latter group was pinned against a wall, fighting for their lives, when John happened by.  
  
"Ok guys, let em have it!" he cried. The VP70s flashed and turned the night into a deadly crossfire. Once the men had finished mopping up, the Mercenaries walked over to them, strangely calm.  
  
"My name is Ben" said the team leader. John extended his hand. The men then joined up and continued through the streets. After about an hour since the takeover of the intersection, John spotted a small carpentry shop to his left. He waved his hand and directed his men inside. Once the officers had gotten inside, they only had to deal with two more zombies to clear the area. John ordered an immediate fortifying of the shop. Chairs and tables were turned over to make barricades and defensive positions. He crouched behind a table and awaited anything.  
  
"Thank you for the rescue but my men have to go" Ben said to John. The officer protested but eventually agreed. The three mercenaries ran back outside and battled the undead only a few meters from the shop. Ben walked over the corpse of a zombie he had killed. This mission had gone terribly wrong. It was supposed to be a simple rescue op, only taking an hour, but had gone bad from the beginning. His group of men had to find any civilians. suddenly, his radio beeped.  
  
"This is Umbrella headquarters to rescue team Alpha, come in," the operator's calm tone put the three men on edge. Ben grabbed the radio and answered the call.  
  
"Ben here, what is it?" he asked. The radio responded, telling him to abandon his current objective and terminate any survivors. Ben smiled an evil smile and thought about the group of cops just a few blocks away.  
  
"Fire concentration! left side!" screamed John. Zombies were trying to invade the store. The men had only a clip left of VP70 ammo each. John had unslung his Remmington and was blowing the monsters away. Patrick managed to seal the door on the left side of the shop and board it up. It wasn't hard with all the carpentry tools lying around. With one strong point under control, the cops could watch the right side entrance and front door. Outside, Ben pulled the pin on a grenade.  
  
"Grenade!" cried Patrick. He dove under a table just before an explosion set off a firefight. The mercenaries had come back to murder them. John turned the safety of his MP5 off and returned fire. Five more MP5s erupted. One of the mercenaries took a hit in the chest and collapsed. Ben screamed as he ran into the shop, firing everywhere. John fired his MP5 and hit him in the side. he took another round to the stomach before hitting the floor. The last man turned to run. He got three feet before Harry hit him in the head. There was smoke everywhere in the little shop. John's heart rate was going super fast. He let himself calm down before asking who was alive.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Patrick?"  
  
John got a here from Patrick. He continued the names of the cops. He asked for Gary to report. He didn't answer. Zack heard a groan from under a table. He rushed over to it and dropped his weapon. He lifted the table up and found Gary. He was covered in blood from multiple gunshot wounds. His MP5 lay at his side. He was reaching for it with a solemn look on his face. By now the others had gathered around him. John saw what Gary wanted and crouched down to give Gary his weapon.  
  
"Thanks man" said Gary. His hand gripped the gun as he uttered his final breath and stopped moving.  
  
"What are we gonna do with him?" asked Zack. The other officers looked at John. He returned their gazes and decided to seal him off in a small tools room at the back of the shop. Zack laid the body on the floor. Daniel and John sealed off the room, in order to prevent him from being eaten by zombies or any other creatures. The cops gathered the ammo they had left. It wasn't looking good. Only 10 full clips of ammo for the submachine guns and 14 slugs for the Remmington. John pulled out the Uzi he had found at Kendo's.  
  
He must have boughten this illegally. I will make sure it has a good use.  
  
A sudden creaking of floorboards jolted him from his thoughts. He trained his VP70 on the right side entrance and waited. Something sounded like snapping fingers on the hard wood of the floor. A creature lunged out of the darkness at Daniel's leg.  
  
"AAAAhhhhhh" screamed the man as he went down firing his handgun at the figure in the darkness. The Hunter stepped out of the shadows and let out a hollow shriek as it lumbered over to the fallen cop. The other men opened up on it and overwhelmed it in a hail of 9mm rounds.  
  
"Sccccrrraaaahhhhheeee" cried the creature as its corpse slumped only a few feet from Daniel's mangled leg. He was in terrible pain, John saw that he was thinking of suicide. But the cop heroically stood up. He addressed the other cops, then John.  
  
"Give me that Uzi you found please John" he said bluntly. John was confused for a moment before giving up the gun. Daniel then said his goodbyes as he walked outside.  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Zack. There was concern in his eyes, in all the eyes of the exhausted RPD members. Daniel shrugged.  
  
"There is no way i'm going to die in this city" he answered. Harry started to protest but Patrick stopped him. There was no convincing Daniel once he had his mind set on something. He was a stubborn man. Daniel turned and stumbled outside. He could only manage a steady walk with his condition. He released the safety on the Uzi he had and his VP70. He knew he would probably become a bloodthirsty zombie, but he wanted to at least find a nice sunny spot before giving in. He rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.  
  
John looked at his fellow men, wondering if any of them were about to lose it. They had shown no sign of breaking so far, and showed no sign of giving in to Umbrella's little mistake. He ordered them to board up the right side entrance and front door. He wanted them to be able to sleep a little while before they commenced his plan to escape this living hell.  
  
Very Special Thanks to RE Lady. 


	6. A Long Walk

I have played numerous RE games and have 3 of the excellent books by S.D. Perry. If you haven't read them, you definitely should. Check out all of my fics. Please R&R. Resident evil survivor gameshow will be updated right away. I just Bought RE2 for gamecube. All rights reserved by Capcom.  
  
Brotherhood of the Gun ch.6 A Long Walk  
  
Daniel shuffled past a wrecked car. His leg was badly mangled but he didn't want to die in Raccoon City. His pace quickened when he heard the hungry moan of approaching zombies. The Uzi he carried had only two clips of ammo. With one already in, Daniel knew he had to conserve his rounds. The cop trained his handgun on a zombie dog that was blocking his path. The gun erupted and a bullet penetrated the dog's shoulder. Daniel rushed over to the animal as it tried to stand up.  
  
"Want something to eat?" he taunted,"WELL HAVE SOME OF THIS!" he cried as he brought his boot down on the dog's head. With the animal silenced, Daniel stumbled onto Oak street. He was going to take Oak to Ash and then head out of the city. The alley he was in took a sudden turn and Daniel groaned as he put a little to much weight on his bad leg.  
  
"Son of a Bitch!" he commented to nobody. Suddenly he heard a hiss from above him. a Licker was crawling above him and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Never you bastard!" yelled Daniel over the rattle of Uzi fire. The Licker jumped into the air and aimed a claw strike at Daniel's neck.  
  
John awoke to the sounds of shuffling feet outside the boarded up entry points. His MP5's safety clicked off. John's heart began to beat faster when the zombies outside started banging on the boards. Zack woke from a terrible nightmare.  
  
"Daniel!" he cried out softly. Patrick put his hand on Zack's shoulder to calm him down. The rest of the men woke up and grabbed their MP5s. John quietly laid out the escape plan with banging in the background.  
  
"Alright guys," he whispered,"We'll break down the front door barricade and run down the block to this point." He tapped a spot on the map he had found where a small church was. The cops would then regroup and fight their way through the city. With the plan laid out, John positioned himself in the front and counted to three.  
  
"One.....Two.....THREE!" he whispered as he ran at the front door. Shattered wood hit the zombies outside and mad them stumble backwards. John got up and hosed the group of 5 zombies with his submachine gun. The monsters fell and cleared the way. Zack followed closely behind, firing as they ran to the church. Harry exchanged his clip and shoved in another one. Zombies had followed them but were falling behind. John reached the regroup point first. The other men gathered around and set up a defensive perimeter. As John wiped the sweat from his brow, he thought about how Daniel was doing.  
  
"Shit, that was close!" exclaimed Daniel. His Uzi had managed to score a clean hit on the Licker's brain just in time. He had saved his ass when he ducked under the creature's attack. With the monster down, Daniel shuffled toward the street. Zombies had found him and were gaining fast. He ejected his empty Uzi magazine. The clip made a metallic clang as it hit the street. The gun's new clip slid into place. Daniel smiled at the pack of zombies coming to eat him.  
  
"You suckers want some of this? well come and get it!" he cried. He held his ground and fired 5 rounds from his handgun, taking down the two nearest zombies. His gun fired again, cleanly missing another monster.   
  
"Two rounds left, dammit" Daniel said to himself as he staggered away. His gaze suddenly found a place where two mercenaries had made their last stand. The corpses were dormant for the time being. He walked over to the nearest mercenary. The parking lot they had fought to death in was cold and had a fresh wave of stinking death coming from it. Daniel used up the last of his VP70's ammunition by shooting each corpse in the head.  
  
"Wouldn't want you two to be coming after me now do I?" he asked the dead men. He rifled through the equipment the men had. Daniel picked up an M4A1 assault rifle and 3 grenades. He also found 3 extra magazines for the assault rifle. With new gear, Daniel continued on. His thoughts turned to the men he had left behind to fight for themselves.  
  
John quickly bashed open the window on the far side of the church. Zombies were gathering outside. The other guys pushed pews in front of the front door to prevent entry. The cops loaded their weapons and jumped out the window, into a cemetery. John waited for all the other men to come into view before moving cautiously through the head stones.  
  
"This is creepy man," said Patrick.  
  
"Shut up and keep your eyes peeled," replied Zack. The cemetery was quiet, too quiet.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this!" hissed Harry. John spotted something and halted the men. Patrick kneeled down and didn't see the finger sticking out from underneath the ground. John's MP5 thundered across the cemetery. The dog he had seen yelped as it went down from multiple shot wounds. Then hell broke loos in the quiet graveyard.  
  
"Shit! run!" cried Patrick. Somehow, zombies were rising from all the graves in the cemetery. The officers ran by the zombies that were crawling from the ground, some were very sickening, only a loose layer of skin on brittle bones. One monster rose right in front of John. It turned its ugly head to him, revealing nothing but two eye sockets. John tightened his gloves and punched the creature in the chest, sending it falling down. The panicked men managed to get past the graveyard and shut the gate on the zombies.  
  
"What the hell is turning them into monsters?" asked John. He was mad. Umbrella had to be behind this.  
  
Thanks captain obvious, that's only why they sent a task force to kill you. The only thing you can do is get out of here on foot, just like many men did at Mogadishu.  
  
"Ok listen up, we are not far from making this so stay sharp and don't hestitate, but conserve ammo, once that's gone we'll have to use our combat knives". The other cops knew from the stern look on John's face that he was willing to go to the end of his limits to get them safely out of the city. The men moved forward into a parcade. Unfortunately no cars were drivable. John sighed.  
  
I guess we won't be getting an easy escape from hell.  
  
Daniel was sweating hard as he stumbled through the streets. He hadn't seen a zombie for nearly ten minutes and could just barely make out the exit sign north of him. He smiled and spoke to himself.  
  
"Good luck John". 


	7. Angel from Hell

I have played numerous RE games and have 3 of the excellent books by S.D. Perry. If you haven't read them, you definitely should. Check out all of my fics. Please R&R. Resident evil survivor gameshow will be updated right away. I just Bought RE2 for gamecube. All rights reserved by Capcom.  
  
Brotherhood of the Gun ch.7 Angel From Hell  
  
The dead do not tire. John gasped for breath as he shoved open the door of an abandoned bar. He shut the door as the other cops were inside. The bar was simple, drinks lined the back behind a mahagony counter. Empty glasses had been gathering dust for days. The foul stench of death wasn't as bad in the quiet bar. An old jukebox was against the far wall, and a chess board had been set out beside it, waiting to be played.  
  
"All clear sir!" called Zack. The sound of his MP5's safety going off echoed throughout the bar. John breathed a sigh of relief and locked the door. He could hear zombies outside. They hungrily scraped the door, trying the get inside. Patrick drank the last drops from his water bottle. The men had been running all night, pursued by the walking dead. Harry slammed his gun onto the counter, making the other cops jump in surprise.  
  
"I'm sick of this bullshit!" he shouted,"John, there is no way we can fight these things, we have to just wait around for the army to show up." His voice was shrill, like someone on the edge of breaking. John walked over to him and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. He spoke calmly to the rattled officer.  
  
"If we sit around waiting for death, we'll be overrun, is that what you want?" he asked Harry. Harry didn't answer. John grabbed his vest and pulled him close. He was having trouble controlling his rage.  
  
"I asked you a question Harry!" he said louder. There was fear in the young man's eyes. He shook his head and apologized. John nodded and wasted no time in planning the next phase of the escape.  
  
"Could things get any worse?" Daniel asked himself as he walked along the street toward the exit. His head was held high, he thought he was about to make a quick exit. Then he heard something from behind him.  
  
"STARS" something growled. Daniel whirled around and saw it. It stood close the seven feet tall. The creature had dark white skin and wore a huge trench coat. It's arms were bulging. The thing moved a step closer, forcing Daniel to take a step back.  
  
"What the fuck are you?" he asked the creature. It didn't answer as it took another step toward him, its boots making holes in the road. Daniel tripped and fell backwards.  
  
"No please no!" he pleaded as the creature reached down and grabbed his vest. It moved with mechanical precision, like it was made for killing.  
  
"Shit! ahhhhhhhggg" Daniel cried as the big guy threw him into an alleyway. Daniel hit the ground hard and bounced a few feet. The monster turned toward him and started lumbering into the alleyway. Daniel grunted and grabbed his Uzi. He pushed his legs into the ground, moving him backwards.  
  
"You'll never take me alive!" he screamed just before pulling the trigger. The small gun vibrated in his hand, sending the Uzi's payload into the monster's chest. It grunted as it stepped forward. Dust came off of the heavy trenchcoat and purple blood dribbled onto the ground. The monster shook off the feeble attack like he was being bitten by mosquitoes. Daniel screamed as he pulled out his VP70 and emptied the rest of his ammo into the thing's neck. The pistol clicked empty and Daniel knew he was about to die.  
  
"Why are you after me?" he asked it. The creature ignored his question and a long tentacle came out of his wrist. Daniel stared at it with awe, watching the monster move to choke him. Suddenly something came out of the shadows and a grenade launcher coughed. Sssssssss sizzled the creature's back. The mystery person fired again, hitting the creature right in the face.  
  
"STARS" it said in a low voice as it turned to the new threat. The shadow person loaded something into the grenade launcher and fired. The round seemed to freeze the monster's leg. It crashed to the ground and laid still, blood forming a pool under him. Daniel looked up at the stranger holding out her hand.  
  
John quickly took one last look at the bar before barging down the opposite door. His sub machine gun swept the area. John's knees were sore and his arms were tired, but he kept moving. The zombies were at his heels as he turned his MP5 on them.  
  
"Concentrate fire!" he yelled over the rattle of his sub machine gun. The monsters moaned and shrugged off the small calibre rounds and continued to shuffle toward them. The parking lot had no cover or barricades. The officers retreated, firing as they went. John counted his ammo supply and dropped his head. He had 3 clips left. Looking for a way out, he spotted a grate above them. It was low enough to get into and move without being followed. Chaos reigned around him as the monsters attacked again. Patrick dropped to one knee and fired the last of his handgun's ammo. Harry and Zack pounded the ranks of the dead with MP5 fire. John quickly smashed the grate with the butt of his gun.  
  
"Get inside!" he called. Zack looked back and nodded. He and Harry tossed a pair of grenades to the hungry zombies. Patrick ran toward them, his boots kicking up dust as his feet pounded the pavement. He wiped his brow and crawled into the grate. It was some kind of ventilation shaft. The zombies stuck their arms into the shaft and moaned, they wanted to eat fresh meat. Patrick pulled the pin on his last grenade and threw it into the pack.  
  
"So long suckers!" he said as the explosion ended the frantic attack. John continued through the shaft. His gun making small tinks on the tin sidings. Another grate came into view. He nodded at Zack. The other man nodded back. John inched forward and peered through the small grate. The room below was clear. No movement or sounds coming from the room. John listened to his beating heart for a second before smashing the grate. He dropped down and swept the area. The room was an office. A desk and chair dominated the far corner. A cup of coffee had been left on the corner of the mahagony desk. A filing cabinet and couch were the rest of the items in the small office. Papers had been strewn throughout the room. John opened the door across from himself and raised his MP5.  
  
"Hello, my name is Jill Valentine," the silkly smooth voice banished Daniel's fears. He looked up at the person that had saved him from certain death. She was beautiful. She was dressed in a blue tank top and black mini skirt. A white sweater was tied around her hips, serving as an ammo belt. She was wearing brown boots that reached about a quarter of the way up her smooth, sexy legs. Daniel grinned at the well defined body and finally reached the face of his rescuer. It was perfect. Straight brown hair and dazzling eyes. She must have known he was gawking so she gently tapped his shoulder.  
  
"This ain't no beauty contest so get up," she said to Daniel. Daniel snapped out of his trance and stood up. He winced at the pain in his bad leg.  
  
"My name is Daniel, thank you for saving me," he said quickly. Jill smiled and slung the grenade launcher.  
  
"No problem," she replied. Jill looked over at the titan she had felled and frowned. She asked Daniel if he knew what the hell it was. Daniel shook his head and told Jill the story of the RPD survivors. She listened intently. Suddenly the big monster said something.  
  
"STARS" it said, it had no expression in its voice at all. Jill shoved Daniel away and pulled out a handgun. She aimed and fired three shots into its head.  
  
"Go now!" Jill screamed as she pumped more rounds into the monster. Daniel staggered away. He clutched his Uzi close and watched as Jill ran from the indestructible monster. As the pair disappeared from view. Daniel turned and spotted a pack of zombies. He smiled and raised his Uzi.  
  
"This is for you John!" he cried as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Sorry for the delay between the last chapter and this one. I was camping for a whole week. Anyway i'll try to get the story done by mid July. Thx to all my reviewers. 


	8. Mercy

I have played numerous RE games and have 3 of the excellent books by S.D. Perry. If you haven't read them, you definitely should. Check out all of my fics. Please R&R.All rights reserved by Capcom.  
  
Brotherhood of the Gun ch.8 Mercy  
  
The path ahead of the cops was blocked by a barricade, so they went through a door down a long hallway splattered with blood. It looked like a battle may have been fought there. John carefully opened the door and looked at what was inside. The room was occupied by a couple of Lickers, taking a nap. John quickly came up with a plan to take them down. The cops moved into the room and fanned out. John pulled out his last grenade. Zack aimed his MP5 at the sleeping creatures. Patrick and Harry followed suit. A small sound echoed through the room, signalling that the pin had been pulled from John's grenade. He quietly counted to three and lobbed it. It sailed through the air and bounced in the middle of the duo of lickers. John opened his tired eyes and raised his gun. The next two seconds seemed to go in slow motion as the explosive detonated. The first licker flew across the room and hit the nearby wall. The office had little room to manuver as the second licker recovered from the blast and jumped at John.  
  
"NOT TODAY!" screamed John as he flopped onto his back, pelting the licker with bullets. The creature died in the air as it flew over John and landed in a heap behind him. With the licker dealt with, John and his squad moved out.  
  
Daniel finally reached the city limits and spotted the faint rays of the sun for the first time in days. He stumbled over a grassy hill outside of town and laid under a large tree.  
  
"John, I hope you make it," he said with exhaustion in his voice. His handgun dropped to his side as he fell into a deep sleep. He was unaware of all that was happening in the lost city of Raccoon.  
  
"Patrick! cover us!" cried John as three of the cops ducked into another ventilation duct. Patrick smiled at the group of zombies advancing on him from across another long hallway.  
  
"Fuck you guys," he said softly. His MP5 opened up, sending a deadly stream of lead at the monsters. They shrugged off the first ten rounds of his clip before falling in a domino pattern. Patrick ducked inside the shaft and crawled behind Harry. John confirmed that Patrick had made it before turning his thoughts back to Daniel. He wondered if he had become a zombie yet.  
  
"What is that?" Daniel asked himself as he heard something from above him, coming toward him. He cracked open his eyes to see what had awoken him from his sleep. The faint sound he heard turned into the familiar whir of helicopter blades. He spotted the vehicle heading toward him. But he didn't have the strength to wave his hands, for he was too tired.  
  
Inside the helicopter, the lone survivor of the Umbrella agents sent to Raccoon to collect the G-Virus was reliving the terror he had just faced to get out of the horrible city. First his comrades had been slaughtered by an unknown monster, then he had been knocked unconcious somehow. After he came to, he had fought his way to the helipad of the RPD. There, the Umbrella chopper had picked him up, ending his nightmare of a mission. It was supposed to be simple, grab the G-Virus from Birkin, then get to the helipad. Unfortunately the T-Virus outbreak had almost wiped the entire team out. Hunk, the last survivor, had gotten revenge though. He suddenly saw a small figure sitting beneath a tree. He aimed his MP5 at him and set his hand on the trigger.  
  
"Please don't mister, please don't," said Daniel as he saw a man inside the helicopter aiming a gun at him. His heart skipped a few beats. Daniel closed his eyes and waited for the blow. Hunk aimed the police officer up and prepared to fire. His conscience suddenly kicked in.  
  
Haven't you seen enough death already?  
  
His finger moved off of the trigger and Hunk removed his mask, leaned against the back of the chopper, and was finally able to rest.  
  
"Thanks man," said Daniel before he again went back to sleep. His M4A1 was beside him like a guard dog, waiting for trouble to come. After a thirty minute nap, Daniel awoke and was feeling...different somehow. Before he felt like total shit. He looked at his skin, it was perfectly normal and not clammy like before. The purple skin around his wound was now a dark peach colour. Daniel looked up at the sun and smiled. He had made it out of the city, but something nagged at him. The rest of the cops were a lot faster than he was, but still he had beat them out of the city. He wondered why.  
  
John fired his MP5 into the creature ahead of them. It looked like an overgrown grass hopper. It moved with grace as it inched toward him. Zack fired as well, killing the thing out right. It slumped to the ground and stopped moving. The cops moved forward. John checked his ammo. Two clips left. One already loaded. He looked down at the ground for a second before bringing his head up again, his face set in an expression of determination. Patrick notified John that three zombies were behind John. John whirled around and fired at the three monsters. They fell to the sheer weight of John's barrage. The officers went down another alley into the shopping district.  
  
"Ok i've got a plan," said John. He brought out his map of Raccoon and showed the men the route they would take to get out of the city.  
  
"We will move through this district and take the west road out of the city, we should be able to make it in about 2 hours so stay sharp." His orders were received and the men loaded their weapons. If they happened upon dead cops they could steal ammo that way. John walked forward past a clothing store. CRASH the glass of the store shattered and scattered all over the ground as the two dogs jumped through it. John fell backwards onto the pavement. His mind raced as the other cops opened fire on the animals. He heard them scream as they fell to the ground.  
  
"Look out John!" cried Patrick as he jumped into the air. John turned and saw a dog's mouth coming right for him. Time slowed down for John as he saw Patrick's form fly in front of him. Flashes erupted from directly ahead of him. The dog yelped and laid still, dead at last. Patrick stood up and grabbed John.  
  
"You ok?" he asked. John nodded and stood up. He led the way into another parking lot. The lot was clear and the cops walked among the ruined vehicles. John felt his anger rising.  
  
Umbrella did this! but how and why it doesn't make any sense.  
  
Daniel awoke to the sounds of something rustling in the bushes. He quickly grabbed his M4A1 and aimed at the bush ahead of him. He waited till he saw the disgusting head of the grotesque zombie ahead of him before he squeezed the smooth trigger of the assault rifle, sending hot lead flying into the delicate flesh of the putrid monster. The zombie slumped to the ground and Daniel relaxed. He was safe again.  
  
Thx to all my reviewers.Well I am leaving again, I am gone on the 21st of July till Sunday. 


	9. Separated

I have played numerous RE games and have 3 of the excellent books by S.D. Perry. If you haven't read them, you definitely should. Check out all of my fics. Please R&R.All rights reserved by Capcom.  
Brotherhood of the Gun ch.9 Seperated  
  
The smooth bore of Zack's gun edged around a tight corner. His face came into view as he scanned the short alley. The tired eyes of the young cop searched for any threats to put down with his MP5. The alley was clear so he moved forward. John brought up the rear of the 4 men. Zack suddenly eyed something in the corner of a small picnic area. The dead body of a cop was laying on the grass. John moved forward and searched the man. He managed to find 4 9mm magazines. The last survivors breathed a sigh of relief and loaded their VP70s. The officers walked into another building, the Raccoon press building. They found no signs of any people. Patrick and John covered the others as they made their way up the steps.

"What was that?" asked John. He heard something from above. The roof creaked and paint fell to the floor in front of the cop's boots. Suddenly the roof started to cave in. John dove into a doorway along with Patrick. The roof made a large crashing sound as it hit the floor behind them and sealed them inside another part of the building. John made sure Patrick was alright before calling to Harry and Zack.  
"Are you guys okay?" he shouted. Zack answered.  
  
"Ya we're okay man, we'll meet you guys at the old pool hall about 4 blocks from here" Zack finished his statement before John heard the two men move off into the streets. Patrick nodded to John. John nodded back and led the way through the tiny hallway they had ended up in. A window dominated the far side of the hallway. John immediately smashed it and looked outside. There were a few garbage bags they could use for a drop zone. John leaped out of the window and felt his boot sink into a particularly gross garbage bag.

"Ah dammit I landed in shit!" exclaimed the cop. Patrick came down next to him and helped him remove his boot from the foul smelling bag. John heard movement behind them and spotted a zombie lumber out of the shadows. It was followed by more. They moaned as they stretched out their arms. John cocked his VP70 and fired. The first zombie went down from a headshot. Patrick fired twice, then again. John's face conformed itself into a look of fear as he saw that the pack of zombies were blocking a small door that led back to the streets. Another three zombies moaned from behind the pair of cops. Patrick whirled around and fired his handgun four more times.  
"No way sir, what are we gonna do?" he cried out as he killed the last of the zombies on their six. More monsters lumbered toward them. John immediately thought of a plan of action to get the two men out of this dire situation. He looked to their left and saw a brick wall. He ran towards it, picking up speed as he went.  
"What the hell? wait up John!" cried Patrick as he ran after him. John used the butt of his MP5 as a ram and crashed into the wall. A nice little section of the wall went with it as he sailed through it. Patrick smiled and jumped after him. John stood up quickly and, followed by Patrick, ran toward the street they needed to be on."Ssshhhh hold still Harry!" whispered Zack. The two cops had fought off a small pack of zombies and were making their way to the pool hall before a trio of Lickers had come crawling above them. Zack couldn't see any eyes so he guessed that their sight was based on hearing. A bead of sweat fell to the pavement from the smooth tip of Harry's nose as he watched one of the Lickers turn toward them. It lowered its ugly head from the street lamp it was perched on until its breath was on Zack's face. He held his breath and waited. His hand was at his side, gripping the small handle of his handgun.  
"Raarrraarrr" the Licker roared as it suddenly turned away and left the two cops by themselves. Harry wiped away the sweat from his brow and followed Zack into a tanning building. It had a back door that led to the pool hall. Zack opened the door and was just about to go inside when a zombie lunged for him."Shit! die!" cried Zack as he slammed the door on the zombie's arm. It suddenly detached from its body and landed on the pavement.  
"Well we are not going in that way," commented Harry. Zack quickly punched him and led the way around the pool hall. Zack had 4 rounds left in his handgun and Harry had 6. They each were carrying a loaded MP5 with one magazine. Things were looking down. These zombies were somehow drawn to the pair of desperate men. Zack suddenly had an idea. He immediately dropped to one knee and looked down at a newly killed zombie. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small pair of gloves. Using his gloved hands, he spread a small bit of blood onto his uniform. Harry looked confused but did the same.  
"This is not gonna work man" pleaded Harry.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and trust me!" answered Zack. The cops walked through a derelict bus. Harry stifled the need to puke as he saw all the dead people in the seats. Zack's foot passed the sprawled corpse of a person as its eyes popped open.  
"What the fu-" started Zack as he looked down at something grabbing his boot. He spotted the gross mouth of the seemingly dead person. He quickly brought his foot up into the air and then crushed the zombie's head. It twitched for a few more seconds before laying still. Harry was glad when they finally passed through the disgusting bus."The tree! that's my only chance!" muttered Daniel. A few zombies were advancing on him fast. Daniel attached his M4A1 to his belt before pulling himself onto the branch above him. Using the full power of his arms and legs he climbed. Once he was out of reach, Daniel turned the safety off of his assault rifle and sprayed the zombies. The nearest zombie slumped to the ground and made gross squishing sounds. Daniel pulled out his sidearm and took careful aim. His first shot at the next zombie's head went wide, slicing through its right shoulder. The zombie man shrugged it off and didn't notice the spray of blood that had covered the bottom of the tree. Daniel cursed himself for his lack of accuracy. His next shot blew the zombie's head to pieces. With that ghoul dealt with. Daniel killed the last remaining zombie. He decided to stay in his perch for awhile so he tied himself very tightly to the tree using his belt's safety wire, then fell asleep, once again immune to the terror his comrades were facing."Run!" cried John. He and Patrick were being followed by a pack of dogs. John turned his shoulder and fired the last two rounds of his handgun. They pierced the body of the nearest dog, but it did not falter in its blind pursuit of food. John was running slow enough to spot a large stick on the ground. He scooped it up and prepared to turn around. It had a sharp tip so he thought it could do the job. Patrick fired a round blindly behind himself, and was rewarded with the shriek of one of the freaky fidos. John told Patrick to duck and started backpedaling. John hoped his javelin skills would pay off, he hadn't thrown one in awhile. He chucked the stick at the last dog in formation. The homemade spear went wide and hit the dog on the right. It yelped as it was brought down by the weight of the weapon. John was just about to calm himself when he heard another dog behind him. Suddenly Harry and Zack burst through a door beside them."John!" cried Harry. He ran two steps before jumping between the dog and its prey. The jaws of the canine went around Harry's neck. John turned around and threw his sidearm at the dog's teeth. It connected and the dog ripped open Harry's neck. Harry gurgled and fell to the ground. Zack yelled out and jumped onto the dog, pulling out his knife. With a quick stabbing motion, Zack sliced open the dog's face and continued stabbing the animal. It screamed and tried to bite its attacker. Zack stabbed the creature again and again until finally he stopped. John wore a look of dread on his face. Zack looked up at the two other cops, then at his hands, before showing them his look of despair and getting up. Patrick's radio suddenly began chattering."Calling.......Survivors......get.........nuke.........30.........gonna..........city" the message could have been anything but John knew what it meant. They had 30 minutes to get out of the city before it was nuked off the face of the Earth. He quickly formed a plan to get to the subway and ride the train to the farthest place possible. They took out their MP5s and ran through the streets, time was running out.  
  
Sorry for delay on this chapter. I've been traveling a lot this summer. The story should be finished this week. 


	10. End of Life

I have played numerous RE games and have 3 of the excellent books by S.D. Perry. If you haven't read them, you definitely should. Check out all of my fics. Please R&R.All rights reserved by Capcom. I recently got RE for gamecube, spectacular game by the way.  
Brotherhood of the Gun ch.10 End of life  
  
John rushed through an abandoned plate shop and stopped outside. There were only a few more alleys left to get to the subway station. Unfortunately the three men were not going to get to the station without a little bit of a challenge. A small group of zombies was blocking their next exit onto the streets. John motioned for the men to go around. Zack edged his way down a dark alley. A lone street light made the shadows dance across the forsaken alley. A small door was to Zack's right. He paused to check his weapon. Suddenly the door crashed open.  
"Zack!" shouted John. A moaning sound came from the building they were passing by. Zombies started lumbering toward Zack. "Pay back time!" he cried out as he fired his MP5 in short, steady bursts. The monsters started falling and Zack cleared the way for the other two cops. Patrick shoved himself into the small alley and followed John to the streets. The next road had a roadblock at the end and a few buildings along both sides. It was wide and had three wrecked cars smashed against a guard rail. Total chaos. John shifted his eyes back and forth, searching for targets. Nothing moved in the shadows. John decided to break out his back up plan for weapons if they ran out of ammo. The group of cops had illegally snuck extended blades into the police station. These blades would attach to the normal combat knife, and a slightly extended hilt would turn a knife into a kind of short sword.  
"Alright John let's do it!" answered Patrick. He reached into his leg's pocket and pulled out the proper equipment. The blade made a small snapping sound as the blade and hilt were slapped into place. John and Zack did the same. The three men were ready for combat. With the subway station only a couple of blocks away, the cops moved forward and down another alley.  
  
Daniel awoke with a start. Something had made a cawing sound like a raven. He opened his eyes and saw them. Large black ravens had made his tree a home while he had slept like a baby, immune to anything going on around him. His eyes darted back and forth, seeing that there were at least a dozen crows sitting just a few feet from him. He smiled as he thought of a plan of action. Carefully, Daniel unhooked his last grenade from his belt and grabbed the knife from his pocket. He shaved the rope down to almost nothing. With one more breath he carefully pulled the pin on the grenade and counted to three. He then sliced the rope. Without a second's delay, he tossed the grenade into the branches. His heart fluttered just before the explosion.  
"C'mon! this way we can bypass them!" cried John as he led the trio down another alley. A pack of zombies had made themselves right at home outside the shortest route to the subway station. John edged his way around another corner and looked down the street. A pile of crates that was easily climbable stood just a few metres away. They climbed them and jumped onto the pavement. Nothing attracted any attention. John lowered his MP5 and continued on. Suddenly a zombie dog barreled around the corner and pounced on Patrick.  
"Ahhh shit, get off me you bitch!" Patrick cried as the dog tried to bite his throat. patrick unsheated his extended knife and plunged it into the dog's face. It flopped onto the ground and ran around, blind. John kicked the dog to the ground until it lay still. Patrick reached down and pulled his knife from the carcass.  
"Close one huh?" asked Zack.  
"Yah" answered Patrick. John looked at the two men. He admired their courage for withstanding all that had taken place so far. He shifted his weight and pointed down a narrow alley.  
"We'll head this way" he called. His Mp5 led the way. After cutting through a small house, the cops found themselves in a small courtyard. A few stone benches tagged the four corners. John looked behind him in horror as he heard a low moan. Zombies had tracked them to the courtyard. John quickly moved one of the benches across one of the entrances. Patrick nodded and followed suit. After Zack had planted the last bench the zombies reached the courtyard.  
"For the RPD!" cried John as he opened fire on the northwest entrance.  
"For Harry!" cried Zack.  
"For Raccoon city!" shouted Patrick.  
The suppression fire withered down the first wave of zombies to three. John's Mp5 clicked empty.  
"Son of a-" he whispered as he hummed his gun at the nearest zombie. Surprisingly it killed three zombies. Zack rushed over to the bench on his corner and unsheathed his last resort. The blade swished through the first zombie's head. Zack brought the blood stained weapon to his chest before lashing out again at the next zombie, relieving it of undeath. His corner seemed to be stemmed. John looked around for a couple seconds and saw the two other men desperately fighting with their melee weapons. They seemed to change from cops to roman soldiers, fighting barbarian tribes. He snapped out of his daydream and shoved his "Sword" through a zombie's chest, making a bloody moan erupt from its gurgling mouth.  
"Guys, its been an honour serving with you", called Patrick as he sliced through another monster. Suddenly patrick's bench collapsed under the sheer weight of all the dead zombies. Patrick cried out and stumbled back. John turned and ran to Patrick. Zack stabbed another zombie before retreating. The cops all stood back to back and waited for the zombies to stumble over their dead.  
"Awww fuck that hurt " groaned Daniel as he lurched into a sitting position and leaned his back against the tree he had fought so hard to keep. He knew it wouldn't be long before the rest of the cops were overrun. He thought back to the days when he was just a kid. Playing ball in the backyard with his dad, learning to drive, buying his house, and meeting the rest of the RPD. Daniel felt a tear well up in his eye but didn't bother to wipe it away as it slowly slid down his cheek and fell with a small 'drip' onto the grass below his hand.  
"Nooooo" cried patrick as a zombie attempted to take a bite out of his shoulder. He shoved it back and sliced into its neck. The zombie moaned and fell to the ground, taking a column of monsters with it. John knew they could only hold out so long. He slashed another creature then body checked another two into another column. Zack was holding his own pretty well.  
"What is that?" asked John as he spotted a helicopter in the sky. He could just barely make out the beautiful face of miss Jill Valentine. She was flying away from the cursed city. John went back to fighting the forces of evil. Patrick suddenly let out a cry of pain. A zombie had gotten his leg.  
"Get off of me you bastard!" he screamed as he drove his sword into the zombie's head. John suddenly saw a small bead of fire in the distance. The nuke was here. John relaxed and saw it quickly come closer, knowing he would be able to rest soon. The fireball detonated just above the city. John turned and saw a tidal wave of flame rush toward him. He smiled and then felt nothing as the entire city was turned into nothing but a crater.  
One minute earlier.  
Daniel looked up into the sky and saw Jill's helicopter pass overhead. Then a great fireball landed into the city.  
"Goodbye John It was good while it lasted" whispered Daniel as he was consumed by the nuke.  
well its finally done. Now i can concentrate on survivor gameshow. Thx to all my reviewers for all their support. 


End file.
